nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Bosses
For a list of bosses in Nitrome games, see Category:Bosses Bosses are a type of enemy encountered in some Nitrome games. Not all games have them. Bosses can typically be distinguished by both their size and the fact that they are usually the only enemy present in the level they appear in. Criteria There are many features bosses have that make them different from common enemies or hazards. Number Typically, there is only one boss in the level they are encountered in. The boss is usually also the only enemy in the level. However, sometimes the boss may have enemies or minions assigned to protect it. In other cases, enemies may be present as if in a normal level. Exceptions *Moo King--The Moo King from Mega Mash is an exception to this rule because the boss is technically separated into three parts, one for Carrot Story sections of the level, one for Smash sections, and one for Ninja sections. However, because the Moo King fits all other criteria, it is considered a boss. The Dragon of Insectica Prime is not an exception because it is only fought in Xolstar 3 sections of the level it appears in. Size Unlike regular enemies, bosses are generally much greater in size than other enemies. They are also usually larger than the main character of the game. Exceptions *Hercules--Hercules from Double Edged is an exception to this rule because he is very small. In fact, he is smaller than the main characters. Level number Most commonly, bosses are found on the last level of a game, or are encountered after set amounts of levels. In the latter, bosses are often used to allow the player to progress to a new type of level, such as levels in different settings. This is most easily shown in the case of Double Edged, where bosses are evenly encountered every two levels, and at each fourth level, a new area is unlocked. Difficulty and danger Bosses are designed to be more difficult to kill or defeat than regular enemies. While other enemies are encountered in great numbers, bosses typically require much time and effort to defeat. In conjunction with this, bosses are very dangerous. Many bosses can instantly kill the main character of the game, although not all can do this. However, there are no bosses that do not pose a threat to the player. Necessary to defeat Bosses must be defeated to progress to the next level or end the game, unlike normal levels, where enemies can often be bypassed in order to more easily complete the level. Exceptions *Giant spike ball--The gain spike ball from Hot Air Jr is considered an exception to this because, although the player can kill it, this is not necessary to complete the level. The player can opt to simply rescue Squeak the Dog, without actually killing the boss. *Sun--The Sun from Cheese Dreams: New Moon is an exception to this rule because it is never defeated or killed. In fact, the Sun must actually be rescued. However, as with other exceptions, the boss fulfills all other criteria and therefore is considered a boss. *Surveillance Droid MKII--The Machine from Test Subject Complete during level 19 to 25 does not have to be defeated, merely avoided as Blue makes his way to the end of the level. For this reason, it is an exception. Category:Bosses